


chasing after midnight with you

by siojo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Ace isn't an idiot, he knows exactly what he's doing when he asks the man he knows is also an assassin to pretend that they're on vacation together when they start hunting for someone travelling alone.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	chasing after midnight with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is how the spy au in chapters 66 and 67 in To Ashes comes about

“I can’t tell if you’re using me for sex or to avoid suspicion,” Marco admits pushing himself up onto an elbow, the bed creaking with the movement, tracing imaginary shapes between the freckles on Ace’s back. “I can accept both, but it’s a little confusing to be entirely honest.”

“Can it not be for both?” Ace asks hiding a yawn into his pillow, humming softly when Marco presses against his spine, closing his eyes, proud of himself for not making Marco more suspicious than that. “I did lure you into bed before the whole nonsense with the cartel went down.”

Marco snorts, pressing a kiss to the back of Ace’s neck, “That does put a point in favor of sex, I’ll admit. However, you did pull me aside and ask if we could lie and say we were here together as soon as they started looking for anyone who spoke English traveling alone because you didn’t want to spend a night in jail.”

“After which I’ve been using you for more sex,” Ace adds, twisting until his spine cracks, sighing happily immediately after. “Not that you’ve been complaining about that part of the situation, Mr. Fennix.”

“Who is going to complain about having someone attractive in their bed for the better part of a week,” Marco asks, hand sliding down Ace’s side to tug him closer. “I think room service might hate us a little bit.”

Ace laughs, letting himself be tugged into place, raising an eyebrow when Marco twists them around, Marco’s thighs straddling his hips, “We have been model guests, Marco. Tipping well, not needing our room cleaned.”

“Answering the door almost naked with a rather transparent sheet around my waist because you couldn’t remember when you threw my bathrobe,” Marco reminds him, trailing kisses up the side of Ace’s neck to his jaw. “Or the mess you made with the chocolate sauce that you insisted would be fun.”

“Are you saying you didn’t like me licking chocolate off your chest. Or was it when I put it on your dick? Some people just can’t stand when there’s chocolate on their dick,” Ace teases tangling his fingers in Marco’s hair. “You didn’t complain while I was doing it. I would say you were rather enthusiastic about it.”

Marco snorts, kissing just behind Ace’s ear, “My complaint came afterward when I was sticky. Next time I try something like that, I want to shower afterwards.”

“Or we could just see if the shower can really hold two people like it boasts about on the hotel’s website.”

“Tempting,” Marco agrees slowly. “Very tempting. But I think I would like to avoid smashing my head against the tiles when you slip and drop me.”

Ace raises an eyebrow, tracing down Marco’s back slowly, fingers brushing over a scar he claimed was from snowboarding, but Ace was almost certain was from the time he had knifed Marco when they had both been after a politician in China, “Who ever said that I would drop you? After all, I’m not the one who stumbled when we almost got caught against the door.”

“You’re the one who couldn’t keep quiet. Or do I need to remind you how much you were enjoying yourself?”

“You could,” Ace says slowly, fingers tapping against the small of Marco’s back to slide teasingly down to the cleft of his ass. “But I think it’s my turn to top and that means you’ll have to wait to show me anything.”

“Foiled by my desire to ride you,” Marco says, not sounding the least bit upset as he reaches for the bottle of lube that had been tangled with the sheets. “We might have to get more soon.”

“I thought I had another bottle in my luggage.”

Marco laughs, “Ace, this is the bottle from your luggage. Or do you not remember smacking me in the head with it when you found it lodged under your other pair of shoes?”

“I’m sure that I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ace states loftily, opening the bottle and pouring some into his hand to warm it. “But that is an inconvenience, since we have one third of this one left.”

“Wasn’t that what you said when we ran out of condoms?”

“No, that was what I said when we broke your tie.”

“Would you feel less guilty about my tie if I told you it was a gift from my brother that I’ve been hoping to break?” Marco asks, fingers sliding down Ace’s chest. “And I am going to rub it in his face that I broke it during sex.”

Ace grins, pulling Marco down for a kiss, nipping his bottom lip when their cocks slide against each other, “Gonna have to make it home before you can do that and I happen to have some plans before we leave. Unless you changed your mind about what you want to do.”

“I’m entirely single minded about what I currently would like,” Marco admits smiling easily. “However, you are being unnecessarily slow about this. Maybe I should call my brother while you get your act together.”

“Please don’t,” Ace states, kissing Marco , sliding his finger around his hole before pressing inside him. “Not unless you want to sing for me first.”

“Not singing,” Marco shivers as Ace quickly adds a second, sliding over his prostate with firm strokes. “Shit, you’re getting too good at this.”

Ace laughs, breathless and soft against Marco’s throat, nipping sharply at the crook of it, “I would hope so, after I’ve spent hours working you open. You’re supposed to feel good too, Marco.”

“Ace,” Marco moans, pushing back against his fingers as Ace slides a third one into him without warning. “I’ll be very upset if you get me off before your cock is inside me.”

“Cranky, and here I was checking to make sure we didn’t have to work you back open again Ace whispers, sucking a mark into Marco’s skin, raising an eyebrow when Marco clenched around his fingers, tugging them free. “Bossy.”

“You weren’t even fingering me properly, that was teasing,” Marco mutters, rolling his eyes and pushing himself upright, slick hand curling around Ace’s cock and lining it up with his hole as he pressed down, biting his lip as he bottomed out, “Fuck.”

“You,” Ace swallows hard, hands squeezing tightly around Marco’s waist. “Love how you feel.”

Marco shivers, hands flexing on Ace’s stomach as he catches his breath, “I’m gonna,” he licks his lips, shifting his weight. “Gonna move.”

“Whenever you’re ready.”


End file.
